Las Nuevas Generaciones
by Suki90
Summary: La niñez no es eterna, por eso uno sigue hacia adelante con su vida y da paso a que otra persona recorra lo que uno ya vivió. Relatos independientes de la nueva generación de futuros entrenadores Pokémon. Los hijos de nuestros protagonistas entran a escena. Desde su infancia, hasta el inicio de su viaje. Sin continuidad [Poké/Contest/Penguin/Wishfull/Handyman/Geekchic/Luck].
1. ¿Ya no se quieren?

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Satoshi Tajiri y NINTENDO.

* * *

 **Autora:** Suki90  
 **Serie:** Pokémon  
 **Título:** Las Nuevas Generaciones  
 **Personajes:** Varios -depende del capítulo-

* * *

 **Capítulo 1  
** ¿Ya no se quieren?

* * *

— Papi... —llamó una pequeña voz.

El hombre de tez morena que se encontraba recargado en el sillón se enderezó de golpe al escuchar a la pequeña personita que lo llamaba.

— ¿Eh? ¡Aly...! ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora, princesa? —cuestionó él al ponerse de pie para acercarse a su hija, la cual estaba en el umbral de la puerta.

Sin embargo, la pequeña niña no respondió al cuestionamiento de su padre como este esperaba que lo hiciera; en vez de eso, apretó más el agarre de sus brazos al rededor de su Pikachu de peluche.

— ¿Aly? —preguntó el moreno, confundido y un poco preocupado por la actitud de su hija.

— Papi... ¿Mami y tú ya no se quieren? —soltó finalmente con algo de miedo, logrando que los ojos de Ash se abrieran de par en par.

Estando finalmente a la altura de su hija, el joven de 30 años no pudo evitar sentir un vuelco en su corazón, ¿qué le hacía pensar eso a su pequeño retoño de 6 años?— ¿Pero qué cosas estás diciendo mi amor? Tu mami y yo nos queremos muchísimo...

— Pero... se gritan mucho... —respondió la pequeña con temor.

— Ah, bueno... eso es algo normal entre los adultos, especialmente en los papis y las mamis —explicó Ash mientras acariciaba los negros cabellos de su hija—. A veces llegamos a pelear, pero eso no quiere decir que no nos queramos.

Ante las respuestas de su padre, la pequeña Alyson finalmente alzó su aguamarina vista y la posó sobre la achocolatada de él. Unas pequeñas lágrimas se estaban formando en el rabillo del ojo de la heredera Ketchum.

— Pero... tío Gary y tía Sienna nunca se gritan —comenzó la joven—, tampoco he visto que mi tía Daisy le grite a mi tío Tracey como ustedes se gritan... —confesó la de ojos aguamarina, sorprendiendo así a su padre, este jamás se imaginó que su hija se fijara en esos detalles estando tan pequeña—. Y alguna vez escuché decir a mi tía Lily que ella y mi tío se peleaban porque ya no se querían o soportaban... entonces...

Ash, no pudiendo más con aquella situación, acercó a su hija a él y la alzó en brazos, permitiendo así que Aly alejara uno de sus bracitos y rodeara el cuello de su papá con él, al mismo tiempo en que soltaba unas silenciosas lágrimas.

— Escucha princesa, tú no tienes por qué preocuparte por estas cosas —respondió Ash mientras acariciaba la espalda de su hija y la mecía al mismo tiempo—. La situación de tu tía Lily era muy especial; y si bien tu mami y yo nos gritamos a veces, no es lo mismo. Ella y yo seguimos queriéndonos mucho —le aseguró él.

Soltando un poco el agarre que tenía en el cuello de Ash, la pequeña Ketchum se aleja un poquito de su lugar para poder ver a su padre con los ojos levemente húmedos— ¿De verdad...?

— De verdad.

— ¿Me lo juras? —cuestionó nuevamente la pequeña niña— ¿Me juras que tú y mami se quieren mucho, mucho, mucho? —reiteró su cuestionamiento.

Soltando una pequeña risa ante la insistencia de su hija, el moreno tan sólo se ocupó de reafirmar la seguridad de sus palabras ante su niña— Te lo juro —aseguró él mientras limpiaba las leves lagrimitas que habían caído de sus ojos.

Finalmente sintiendo que ese peso se iba de su pequeño corazón, la niña le regala una enorme sonrisa a su padre antes de volver a abrazarlo con fuerza, gesto que Ash regresa rápidamente. Le gustaba sentir los brazos de su ahora no tan pequeña hija, parecía como si hubiera si apenas el día anterior que esta llegó a sus vidas. El tiempo pasaba muy rápido.

Y hablando de tiempo...

— Bueno, ya es muy tarde para que usted esté despierta —expresó Ash, afirmando un poco más su agarre sobre ella antes de avanzar—. Así que a la cama, señorita.

— ¡Si~...! —expresó la niña con entusiasmo— ¿Me cuentas un cuento? —preguntó ella mientras era llevada por su padre.

— Mmm..., no soy bueno con los cuentos, pero veamos qué podemos inventarnos, ¿te parece? —cuestionó él al subir las escaleras de su casa, en donde al final de estas los esperaba una bella dama de cabellos anaranjados hasta la espalda con una sonrisa plantada en sus labios— Oh, creo que mamá será mejor para ello —expresó Ash al llegar con su esposa.

Riendo por la jugada que estaba haciendo su marido, Misty le dio una ligera palmada en el hombro— Ah no señor, a mi no me relegue sus problemas.

— ¡No! ¡Quiero que tú me cuentes un cuento, papi! Mami siempre me los cuenta, ¡te toca! —expresó Aly, feliz de ver a su padres tan tranquilos como a ella le gustaba verlos.

— Ah... dos contra uno no se vale —se quejó el Ketchum mayor, quien a pesar de todo se veía feliz, alegre por estar acompañado por dos de las mujeres que más amaba en ese mundo. Con delicadeza tomó la mano de su esposa y así terminaron de cruzar el pasillo para llegar a la habitación de su hija.

Estando ya finalmente en su cama, la pequeña morocha le pregunta a su padre— Oye papi, ¿cuándo regresa Pikachu? Lo extraño...

— Mañana iré por él al Centro Pokémon —respondió él mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella en su cama, mientras que Misty se sentaba del otro lado—. Estoy seguro de que también te extraña mucho.

Feliz por la noticia de que pronto vería al Pokémon que más le gustaba, sonrió emocionada— ¡Sí!

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué historia nos contará esta noche, señor Maestro Pokémon? —cuestionó Misty, quien acariciaba lentamente la manita con la que su hija la tenía presa.

Ante aquella interrogante, y ante la expectante mirada de las dos mujeres de orbes aguamarinas, el Ketchum mayor se dio unos segundos para meditar y buscar una respuesta. Cuando la encontró no pudo evitar sonreír burlonamente, preocupando un poco a su esposa...

— Aly, ¿tu mamá alguna vez te contó de cuando fue asistente de un mago Pokémon? —cuestionó Ash al fin.

— ¡¿Qué?! —fue la rápida reacción de Misty al escuchar la propuesta de su esposo.

Sorprendida, la pequeña Alyson negó rápidamente con la cabeza— No, esa no me la ha contado... ¿Mami fue asistente de un mago? —preguntó ilusionada.

— ¡Sí! Y a que no adivinas de qué Pokémon iba disfrazada.

— No sé... ¡Dime, dime! —pidió la pequeña, emocionada y entusiasmada.

Más roja que su propio color de cabello, la pelirroja no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño— Ash Ketchum...

— Aw, vamos, te veías muy bien con ese traje, no te avergüences —le aseguró Ash a su esposa—. Además, has llevado cosas un poco más atrevidas que eso —le recordó él a la pelirroja mientras le guiñaba rápidamente un ojo.

Si en un momento creyó que el sonrojo anterior no tenía superación, el de esta ocasión le dijo quítate que ahí te voy. Ash simplemente se carcajeó por el rostro que su esposa le estaba mostrando a él y a su hija, quien por supuesto no entendía nada de lo que estaban hablando sus padres.

— ¿Cosas más atrevidas? —preguntó con curiosidad.

— ¡N-No, no, no es nada corazón! Ash, ¿por qué no comienzas con la historia? —le sugirió ella más que preguntárselo, esperando que con eso, su pequeña hija olvidara el innecesario comentario que su padre había hecho.

Tranquilizando su risa, y parte de su venganza –porque él siempre era la víctima de las historias de su mujer–, el Maestro Pokémon decidió comenzar su historia. Relatando desde el momento en que llegaron al festival, el cómo conocieron a ese necesitado mago, hasta cuando la querida sirena de Ciudad Celeste vistió un precioso disfraz de Goldeen.

Misty estaba más que avergonzada de escuchar esa historia, la cual por cierto era un poco exagerada; pero claro, no diría nada, y menos frente a su retoño, la cual estaba más que feliz escuchando a su padre relatarle una historia.

Y es que eso no era más que la verdad. La pequeña niña de 6 años destilaba una inmensa felicidad, hacía muchísimos meses que no estaba así con sus padres; todo era gracias a que los dos eran personas muy importantes dentro del mundo Pokémon. Debido a su puesto, la pareja Ketchum no siempre coincidía en casa para estar con su hija; o era uno, o era el otro.

No obstante, cuando lograban coincidir, eran pocas las veces en las que no había una pelea como la de esa noche; la cual, por cierto, fue por una tontería. Aunque no era de extrañarse, son Ash y Misty.

Pero a final de cuentas, su prioridad era su hija, y si por ella debían hacer a un lado sus diferencias, lo harían.

* * *

 **Suki:** Bueno, esto es algo que se me ocurrió después de leer varios fics en otros fandoms con temática similar. Entonces pensé que esta sería una buena oportunidad para presentar a mis Poké-babies.

La primera por obvias razones es Alyson, mi pequeña Pokéshipping fan-kid, alguien tenía que abrir esta sería de relatos, que no tendrán un orden específico o continuidad en su mayoría, y fue ella. Pero a continuación les dejo mi lista de fan-kids y el primero que llegue a 5 votos será el siguiente:

 _— **Gale Oak** – Hijo de Gary y Sienna (OC)._  
 _— **Terry y Amarillys Hayden** – Hijos de Drew y May._  
 _— **Madeline y Brendan** – Hijos de Clemont y Serena._  
 _— **Danielle** – Hija de Dawn y Kenny._  
 _— **Megan y Drake** – Hijos Gemelos de Iris y Cilan._  
 _— **Jaden Sketchit** – Hijo de Tracey y Daisy._  
 _— **Miriam Stone** – Hija de Brock y Lucy._

¡Ustedes deciden!

Nos vemos en una próxima entrega.

 **P.D: No hay fechas de actualización, ¡lo siento!**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Suki90, presentó.**_

 **¡Hay que atraparlos a todos!**


	2. Rechazo y aceptación

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Satoshi Tajiri y NINTENDO.

* * *

 **Autora:** Suki90  
 **Título:** Las Nuevas Generaciones  
 **Serie:** Pokémon  
 **Personajes:** Clemont, Serena, Bonnie, Grace, Meyer, **Madeline y Brendan** ( **OCs** )

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Rechazo y aceptación

* * *

La pequeña niña de cabellos rubios se encontraba sentada en el sillón de la sala de su casa. Ese día había decidido levantarse temprano a diferencia de en otras ocasiones, ya que su abuela y su tía le habían dado una extraordinaria noticia.

Sus padres regresaban hoy de su pequeño viaje. Y era por demás decir, que estaba ansiosa por verlos. Habían sido varios días los que no estuvieron junto a ella, y si bien adoraba la compañía de su abuela y tía, nada se comparaba con la presencia de sus progenitores.

Mientras se encontraba viendo la televisión junto a un pequeño Pokémon en forma de conejo, un curioso pero familiar ruido llamó su atención. Era como si algo se hubiese abierto.

Planeó ignorarlo al no saber que había sido, cuando de pronto la voz de su tía la hizo regresar su atención.

— ¡Ya está aquí! ¡No me lo puedo creer! —escuchó que la joven dijo con entusiasmo— ¡Serena... es hermoso!

La aludida tan sólo soltó una pequeña risilla antes de responderle a su cuñada— Muchas gracias, Bonnie.

Aquella voz fue suficiente motivo como para lograr que la pequeñita de cabellos rubios saltara del sillón y corriera a toda velocidad, dejando totalmente espantado al pequeño Bunnelby que le había estado haciendo compañía.

— ¡Papi, Mami! —expresó la pequeña niña de casi 4 años con inmensa alegría mientras corría por el pasillo que daba al recibidor. Los aludidos al oírla posaron su mirada sobre ella y le sonrieron. La infanta estaba feliz, finalmente sus padres habían vuelto.

¿A dónde habían ido? ¡Quién sabe! Su abuela le dijo varias veces, pero se le olvidaba con facilidad. Pero en ese momento no importaba, ella sólo quería sentir el calor del abrazo de su madre.

Pero justo cuando estuvo a punto de saltar sobre su madre, sin importarle que al parecer trajera algo entre sus brazos, alguien lo suficientemente fuerte la detuvo en el acto.

— ¿A dónde cree que va usted señorita? —cuestionó la persona que la detuvo, logrando que la niña soltase una leve risilla. De haber sido cualquier persona, la pequeñita hubiese hecho mil y un intentos para zafarse e ir con la bella mujer de cabellos castaños claros que justo ahora le sonreía amorosamente, pero al ella conocer aquella protectora sensación, no hizo siquiera el más mínimo esfuerzo para soltarse del agarre.

Posando su mirada sobre su captor, esta sonrió aún más— ¡Papi! —exclamó ella con felicidad antes de abrazar fuertemente el cuello de su padre.

— Hola princesa, ¿te portaste bien con tu abuelita y tu tía mientras no estuvimos? —preguntó el joven hombre del mismo color de cabello que su hija.

— ¡Sip! —respondió ella mientras la mujer de cabellera café con algunos mechones grises se acercaba a la familia.

— Muchas gracias por cuidarla mamá —agradeció Serena a Grace—. Y a ti también, Bonnie. Espero que no les haya dado muchos problemas —comentó, sabiendo que aunque su hija se portara bien, de pronto no podía evitar hacer alguna diablura.

Regresando el gesto, la mujer simplemente respondió— Ya saben que mi nieta es un encanto de niña.

— Descuida, se portó muy bien —aseguró Bonnie, relajando así a la pareja recién llegada—. Vamos, debes estar cansada, vayamos a tu alcoba para que se relajen.

— Si, muchas gracias —soltó Serena al escuchar la propuesta de su cuñada, para después girarse a su esposo—. ¿Puedes con el peso extra, amor? —cuestionó la de ojos celestes al ver a su marido, el tan sólo sonrió y asintió.

Pero cuando estuvo a punto de tomar las cosas alguien lo detuvo...

— No se preocupen, yo me encargo de esto —expresó Meyer, quien finalmente decidió hacerse notar al tomar la mochila y la valija que su hijo estaba a punto de agarrar. Este simplemente le sonrió antes de seguir a su esposa, la cual iba subiendo lentamente los escalones que daban al segundo piso.

* * *

Escondida detrás del marco de la puerta, la pequeña niña de mirada azul rey veía con afilada curiosidad lo que ocurría en la habitación de sus padres. Algo muy extraño pasaba, ya que todos los adultos, incluso hasta Delphox, Panchan, Sylveon, Chespin y Bunnelby, estaban alrededor de la cama, sonriendo como si hubieran visto algún tipo de dulce mágico o algo así. Todo le parecía muy, muy raro, especialmente el hecho de que ahora ella no fuera el centro de atención.

Notando la presencia de la niña en el umbral de la puerta, Serena le sonríe y le hace un gesto con la mano para que se acercara.

— Vamos cariño, acércate —pidió la Reina de Kalos.

A pesar de tener algunas dudas, la niña terminó por hacer caso a la petición de su madre; a final de cuentas la curiosidad la estaba matando, quería saber qué rayos era eso que todos veían con atención.

Con un poco de ayuda de Sylveon subió a la cama de sus padres y gateó hacia lo que parecía estar vivo, puesto que la manta que lo cubría subía y bajaba a un ritmo pausado.

— Madeline, te presento a tu nuevo hermanito, Brendan —expresó la joven madre de cabellos castaño claro.

— ¿He… manito? —preguntó Madeline, algo confundida. ¿De dónde habían sacado a ese niño? Ella no había pedido algo así cuando sus padres se fueron y le prometieron un regalo a su llegada.

Clemont, quien estaba del otro lado de la cama, se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño obsequio— Sí, es tu hermanito, y además te trajo un regalito —comentó él, esperando a que su hija tomase el presente.

Madeline, con sumo cuidado tomó el obsequio que su padre le estaba entregando, pero no sin desviar la vista del tan aclamado hermanito que ahora tenía. Tras unos segundos en los que estuvo intercalando su azulada mirada del regalo al bebé, la pequeña rubia se alejó de él de un momento a otro junto con su nuevo juguete.

— Vamos a jugar a mi cuarto, 'buelita —sugirió Madelina al tomar la mano de la madre de Serena y jalarla fuera de la alcoba, dejando así a todos algo sorprendidos por la actitud tan indiferente que la pequeña damita parecía profesar hacia su hermano.

Una vez que la niña y su abuela salieron de la habitación, Serena no pudo evitar mostrar un gesto lleno de preocupación, logrando así que Sylveon se sintiera algo mal y fuera con la hija de su entrenadora.

— No esperé… que reaccionara así —expresó algo intranquila—. Pensé que se alegraría al saber que ahora tendrá alguien con quien jugar —confesó la joven madre mientras veía a su bebé.

Clemont, que no se veía tan preocupado como su esposa por la reacción de su hija, más eso no significaba que no le diera algo de tristeza, posó su mano sobre la de su pareja buscando mostrarle apoyo— ¿Quieres que vaya y hable con ella?

— No sé… —respondió Serena, sin realmente saber cómo sentirse al respecto, por lo que lo único que pudo hacer fue posar su mirada sobre Brendan, quien dormía plácidamente.

* * *

— Miren 'buelita, Sy'veon ¿verdad que es bonita? —preguntó Madeline mientas le mostraba a Grace el regalo que su padre le había dado, para después hacerlo con el Pokémon hada.

— ¡Veon…! (¡Sí!) —exclamó el Pokémon.

— Claro, mi reina, es preciosa —secundó la mujer, viendo cómo su nieta jugaba a la hora del té con aquella muñeca con tranquilidad, sin mostrar algún atisbo de preocupación o tristeza a diferencia de la que su hija seguramente estaba teniendo en estos momentos.

Porque sí, ella sabía perfectamente que Serena, al ser hija única, no lograría entender muy bien la reacción de la pequeña en un inicio, la cual, por supuesto, era completamente normal y natural.

El rechazo que su querida nieta tuvo con su hermanito no era nada del otro mundo, especialmente a su edad. Madeline estaba acostumbrada a cierto tipo de vida, a que sus padres le prestaran atención sólo a ella, que no vieran a nadie más. Pero ahora, con ese nuevo pequeño dentro de sus vidas eso iba a cambiar, y la primogénita de su querida hija estaba reaccionando a eso. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que esta se acostumbrara a la nueva presencia con la que debía compartir a sus padres de ahora en adelante.

Aquella situación era algo que tanto madre como hija debían comprender poco a poco. Estaba segura de que Clemont y su familia le explicarían bien a Serena que pasaba, por lo tanto, ella se encargaría de su preciada nieta.

— Mi amor, ¿por qué no vamos a ver a tu hermanito? —soltó Grace mientras la veía jugar, llamando la atención de la niña, la cual terminó sonriéndole como si nada.

— No, mejor vamos a jugar…

Levantándose de su lugar, la mujer se hincó a un lado de su nieta y la miró tranquilamente— ¿Por qué no quieres ir?

—… porque no… —susurró levemente, acomodando el cabello de su muñeca nueva mientras sentía como el Pokémon hada acurrucaba su cabeza contra la pierna de la niña.

Riendo internamente ante la respuesta, Grace posicionó su mano sobre la cabeza de Madeline y la acaricia— ¿Es que no quieres a tu hermanito? —ante aquella pregunta, la niña únicamente se quedó callada, viendo detalladamente la muñeca que tenía entre sus brazos, a lo que la mujer continuó— ¿Tienes miedo de que tus papas ya no te quieran ahora que está el bebé? —y, curiosamente, fue en ese momento en que la dulce rubita asiente con la cabeza.

— Si…

— Sylveon… (Madeline) —susurró el Pokémon al escuchar lo que la niña pensaba, sintiéndose algo triste por ella y por su entrenadora.

No obstante, Grace, enternecida por la preocupación de su nieta se levantó y la rodeó con sus brazos, apresándola contra su cuerpo, sorprendiendo un poco a Sylveon— Mi niña, tus papis te quieren muchísimo… y no porque ahora tengas un hermanito quiere decir que no te van a querer —le dijo ella, tratando de ser lo más simple posible—. Tú también eres su bebé, y te adoran.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó la pequeña, algo temerosa pero a la vez ansiosa mientras se alejaba un poco del abrazo de su abuela.

Con una sonrisa más ancha en su rostro, Grace apretó levemente el agarre en los hombros de su nieta— De verdad.

Aquella respuesta terminó por hacer crecer un poco más la sonrisa de Madeline, al igual que su curiosidad, la cual continuó latente incluso cuando se fue de la habitación; y no es que odiara al nuevo niño, es sólo que había tenido miedo de que el niño le quitara a sus papas.

Pero ahora… su abuelita le estaba diciendo que aún con ese niño nuevo, sus papas la seguirían queriendo igual. Que no tenía por qué tener miedo.

— Entonces, ¿vamos? —preguntó Grace, ofreciendo su mano a la niña.

Madeline, ahora más tranquila, aceptó la mano de su abuela y la acompañó hacia la habitación de sus padres.

— Vamos Sy'veon —llamó la niña, logrando que el Pokémon asintiera y las siguiera.

Dese que la niña se fue con su abuela habían pasado 30 minutos más o menos, así que cuando ambas llegaron a la habitación de Clemont y Serena, ambos le sonrieron tranquilamente a su hija al igual que Meyer y Bonnie.

— Mi amor, ¿me das un abrazo? —preguntó Serena, extendiendo uno de sus brazos— Aún no me has dado uno como a tu papá.

Ya no sintiendo la necesidad de alejarse, Madeline corrió hacia la cama de su madre y con cuidado le dio un fuerte abrazo, el cual, por supuesto, fue correspondido por Serena, que terminó acariciando su espalda con suavidad.

— Te quiero, mami.

— Yo te quiero más, mi niña preciosa —respondió Serena antes de alejarla y darle un beso en la frente, cosa que logró hacer reír a la pequeña rubia.

Habiendo estado algo distraída, cuando la pequeña niña sintió una pequeña patadita en su pierna, esta posó su mirada sobre aquel pequeño ser que ahora tenía los ojos abiertos. Estos eran de un raro color azul grisáceo, un color opaco pero a la vez hermoso.

Con curiosidad se inclinó un poquito hacia el bebé, y con su dedo índice le picó suavemente la mejilla, logrando así que Brendan reaccionara con sus manitas y pies, haciendo movimientos circulares y ruiditos, como si intentase reírse.

Aquello sorprendió a Madeline, haciendo que abriera enormemente los ojos— ¡Está muy suave! —expresó antes de girarse hacia sus padres— ¡Mi he'manito es suave! —volvió a decir, logrando que sus padres rieran divertidos ante las impresiones de su hija— No te preocupes bebé, ¡yo te cuidaré siempre para que siga siendo suavecito y bonito! —y una nueva carcajada volvió a sonar en la habitación.

Cuando hay un nuevo miembro en la familia, tendemos a preguntar: ¿Y él/ella quién es? Pues ese nuevo ser genera una curiosidad inmediata. En los niños, especialmente si son muy pequeños puede haber dos reacciones: 1, es la de aceptación y alegría inmediata, pues hay alguien más con quien jugar. O 2, hay un rechazo hacia este por miedo al cambio, pero aquello es temporal.

Ese día, Serena comprendió algo muy importante. Uno como padre no debe descuidar nunca a ninguno de sus hijos, especialmente a aquellos que aún dependen fuertemente de estos.

Ese había sido el error que ella había cometido en esos nueve meses de gestación, al estar tan concentrada en la llegada del nuevo bebé, hubo ocasiones en las que dejó de lado a su pequeño retoño y se la encargó a Bonnie, o hasta a su madre.

Por supuesto, fue un error involuntario. Pero aquello repercutió en que su hija pensara que cuando el bebé llegara, esta perdería el cariño de sus padres gracias a su hermanito.

Ahora sabía qué tenía que hacer, y se aseguraría de que su hija jamás volviera a pensar de esa manera.

* * *

 **Suki:** Este capítulo va dedicado a cierta personita que me alegró el día con su comentario. ¡Gracias! Me animaste a escribir esto.

Sí, sí, yo sé que dije que el próximo fan-kid sería a votación, pero como dije arriba, esta personita me animó a desarrollar un poco más de Madeline y añadiendo a Brendan aunque sólo sea un bebé. Más adelante, en otra historia centrada a los hijos de Clemont y Serena, les daré un relato donde el nene cuando menos ya pueda hablar.

Pero bueno, dentro de lo que cabe, esto está basado en un hecho real, mi propia niñez xD. Oh si, queridos lectores. Verán, yo tengo dos hermanos menores y al que me sigue le llevo como… 3 años y medio, casi 4. Entonces, cuando él nació y mis papas lo llevaron a la casa, dice mi mamá que nada más me le quedé viendo unos segundos, tomé el regalo que me "trajo" mi hermano y me llevé a mi abuelita a jugar conmigo a mi cuarto XD.

¡Técnicamente le apliqué la ley del hielo a mi hermano en nuestro primer encuentro! Y era sólo porque ese niño que yo no conocía estaba trayendo cambios a mi casa que yo no pedí, como por ejemplo, ya no ser el centro de atención de mis papas. Pero mi abuelita me convenció y a la media hora volvimos. Así que por eso, Grace y Madeline tardaron alrededor de 30 minutos en regresar al cuarto con Serena y compañía, en donde la niña ya se veía más acostumbrada a la presencia de Brendan.

Y si, hasta la fecha, mi hermano me recrimina la media hora que lo ignoré xD.

* * *

Ahora, respondamos reviews:

 **Pokeshipping Fun2017:** Muchas gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te haya gustado. 1 voto para Gale.

 **KairiChan12** : ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Bien, 1 voto para Miriam. Espero poder representar bien esa pareja que te gusta. Y sí, Misty se veía extremadamente bien ewe.

 **Shadechu Nightray** : Así es primis, y ese es el encanto de esta pareja que son Ash y Misty. No se preocupe, Pikachu está bien, sólo son los achaques de la edad. La enfermera Joy le aconsejó dejarlo unos días en el Centro Pokémon para que descansara, pero no tiene nada serio. Bien, ya van 2 votos para Miriam.

 **Parisnegromany** : ¡Gracias!

 **DunbanTheHero** : Ya te respondí en MP, pero de nueva cuenta muchas gracias por tu extenso y muy importante comentario. Espero haber dejado mejor la relación del fan-kid con su hermanito y familia mejor aquí.

 **Brandoxx** : Oh, lo siento. Espero que hayas tenido un mejor día después ^_^ ¡Saludos!

* * *

Y ahí quedan las respuestas, ¡mucha gracias!

En fin, espero que este relato les haya gustado y se haya visto mucho más una interacción de la fan-kid con sus familiares. A continuación les dejo mi lista de fan-kids y el primero que llegue a 5 votos será el siguiente. ¡Les juro que ahora si será por votación! Ah, para las personas que votaron por Miriam y Gale, descuiden, sigue contando ese voto para el relato siguiente, así que van 2 para Miriam y 1 para Gale.

— Gale Oak - Hijo de Gary y Sienna (OC).

— Terry y Amarillys Hayden - Hijos de Drew y May.

— Danielle - Hija de Dawn y Kenny.

— Megan y Drake - Hijos Gemelos de Iris y Cilan.

— Jaden Sketchit - Hijo de Tracey y Daisy.

— Miriam Stone - Hija de Brock y Lucy.

¡Ustedes deciden!

Nos vemos en una próxima entrega.

 **P.D** : **No hay fechas de actualización** **, ¡lo siento!**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Suki90, presentó.**_

 **¡Hay que atraparlos a todos!**


End file.
